


Telling Expressions

by Mandakatt



Series: Guardian Wind [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Ferdinand was sure he could best you, in any form of combat..! Or so he thought.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Reader
Series: Guardian Wind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477
Kudos: 23





	Telling Expressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/gifts).



_This.. this cannot be happening!_

Ferdinand looked down at his hand as his brows furrowed just slightly. He quickly steeled his expression as his eyes glanced up at you. This was a battle after all! He couldn’t give away anything he was thinking, he couldn’t let you know what he had planned. Gently repositioning himself in his seat he cleared his throat as he gave you his most charming smile.

“Tell me something My Love,” he tilted his head, keeping his voice a soft sultry purr. “Must you keep me waiting? You know how impatient I can be…” 

The bubble of laughter that passed your lips caused his stomach to feel like it was full of butterflies. He was always so amazed at how you made him feel. 

“Remember it is the journey, not the destination.” 

“Yes, I know. As you have told me on many occasions, but I do not think that you will escape from this completely unscathed.”

“Oh?” your eyes narrowed slightly but a smile pulled your lips upwards. “What have you got planned?”

“You will see…”

He was confident that he had you, exactly where he wanted you. There was no way for you to win with what he held in his hand. Taking a breath, he made his play, and smiled. Confidently so. 

“As you can see—”

It was then that you made your own play, and his eyes went wide with surprise. He stared at the cards in front of him, and he found he couldn’t speak from absolute shock. 

“You lost.” you said with a small laugh.

“—But… but I had you? I was sure of it?”

Slowly getting up from your seat you rounded the small table and stood at his side. “You have a tell, right here…” and you gently moved your hand to pet a finger between his brows. They pinched together a little before you giggled at his confusion. “Everytime you thought you got a card that would out play me, your brows furrow.”

“What?” he quickly reaches up to grasp your wrist before he starts to laugh softly. “Oh come now, surely you jest with me.”

Shaking your head you gently leaned to kiss his cheek, smiling against his skin as he closed his eyes. 

“Keep practicing Ferdinand, one day, _maybe_ , you will best me.” 

He let you gently pull away from him, his fingers slowly slipping from your wrist as he watched you walk away. The butterflies started again, and he found himself bringing his hand up to his now very warm cheek, trying to keep your kiss against his skin just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
